A moment in time
by shypriestes
Summary: Domon and Rain have been in the islands sometime, but when they finally tried to relax...


"_A moment in time"_

After Domon and Rain landed on the islands everything that Domon did was training and fighting with trees and just practicing. Rain did nothing but repair Shining Gundam , and days came when she had nothing to do with it. She was curious though , since she couldn't understand the will that drove her partner to push himself to go beyond his limits , to eat few food and sleep less yet to meditate for hours without moving. "He can be extraordinary when he wants to "-thought Rain as one day she sat in front of him to warm up to the fire in the middle of their improvised camp.

Nobody mentioned that the temperature could reach around 50 degrees at night and the doctor hadn't bring any coats nor any pants. Domon had his do-not-bug-me look while his eyes were closed and so Rain tried not to make any sudden noises that will made him scowled at her. Thus , she watched him while her teeth chattered .His face looked tired and his shoulders were dropped and even his bandana was a little loosely. Rain checked her watch : "49 degrees". She sighed and saw how vapor diffused into the air. "Great, I'm going to freeze here ."

She started to move slowly towards the fire and brought out some chocolate. In a quick movement she placed it inside a cup and in a few minutes it melted. Out of her bag she pulled out two cups and walked slowly up to Domon. She bended down and she whispered "Here Domon"-and handed him a cup. Without opening his eyes he muttered "You're freezing Rain." She smile and touched the tip of his nose with her finger "So are you." At that last move Domon opened his eyes , scaring Rain a little but he didn't made any comments. He took the cup and got up. She following him and he turned around to faced her. In less than a second his cloak was on his hands and quickly he put it over Rain's shoulders. "Thank you Domon"-answer Rain , while he turned around blushing.

They spent part of the night sitting in front of each other, looking at the fire sometimes , Domon listening to Rain's comments about the islands , her views on the Japanese government. It really didn't matter to him but she looked happy expressing her views so he let her. He closed his eyes and started to think about this "serene state of mind" he was supposed to find , and wasn't listening to Rain anymore. He only seemed to pay attention to her when by accident _he _was mentioned. One of his eyes opened up to watch Rain under the tree , with a cup on her hand , looking rather beautiful than cold. She bit her lip when she mentioned how he used to be with her during childhood. "Don't be silly Rain"- he managed to say. She lowered her face and kept quiet. Domon tried to make it better "I'm still with you , aren't I?" He opened both eyes just to watch her reaction. "I'm going …" She knew he was going to find a place to sleep between the bushes and quickly he caught up with him by holding his hand. "Why don't you stay with me inside the gundam ? As your doctor I am capable of telling you that you may get sick thus unable to fight in the tournament if you sleep outside." She smiled and tried to pull Domon towards the gundam and he didn't resist. Rain was right , he knew that. He was freezing too without his cloak in his black shirt only.

As they were heading back noises were heard and quickly Domon jumped on his fighting position. Rain was moved back by his strong arm just as two dark gundams suits . Domons face grew with anger and screaming he yelled "Rise Shinning Gundam!". Rain watched as he jumped in and heard how the mobile traces tortured his body. Finally the fighter and the gundam were united and she watched helplessly how Domon was attacked. Rain was mad at the fact that Master Asia didn't leave him alone nor the enemies , and he , her Domon was being attacked. Filled with love and anger she looked for the gun she had and started firing shots that damage one of the suits. Domon quickly got rid of the other as he activated his "angry" mode. Then it was all over . Destruction followed by an excited , crazy looking Domon Kasshu that emerged within the ashes. Rain looked at him. "Oh Domon"- she covered her lips feeling his unwanted eyes over her. "It was going to be a promising night , a good night" thought Rain but now she wasn't even sure how to talk to Domon. His breathing was still hard and Rain took his hands into hers , both of them blushed. "Please , lets get away from this Domon." Domon didn't know how to react. "Did she mean away from this place or the gundam fight?"-he thought. However his body didn't bother , nor his mind , as he followed her in silence. The idea of finally being free from all didn't bother Domon a bit but he wasn't giving up either.

The Gundam was warm, and the floor didn't seem so bad after sleeping on the trees. He lay on a corner and Rain didn't know whether to join him or not. She tried to keep a distance from him, but managed to share the same "blanket" with him. In half an hour she was asleep but Domon wasn't. He was watching her. She seemed so beautiful, peaceful. Sleepy she opened her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders. Domon blushed but the little red shades disappeared after he noticed she was asleep again. Slowly he covered her fully, and for the first time in 10 years he sighed. At that thought Domon Kasshu smiled , felt the luckiest man for one night and wished that someday he could be the happiest man forever.


End file.
